The Proposal
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Broly Videl, Gohan OC. Request fic. The night is finally upon the legendary super sayjin to make Videl's his for all time even by human means. As Gohan looks back on things and the new girl he has.


Disclaimer: Don't own Dbz. Nor do I have any rights to Led Zeppelin's songs. I am not making any money from this.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT TO BE FLAMED FOR THE COUPLES! Broly is with Videl and Gohan is with an OC who was a friend's idea.This is story you can enjoy regardless of who it is and its immpossibilty I do not want this work to be made flamed for that. If you don't like the story or how it sounds then you may but simply you do not like the couple like some people do I do not want to deal with it. This was a story I made for my girlfriend who loves this couple and the story itself.**

_The Proposal_

_One-Shot ( For my Love and Soulmate)_

**I'll say it here and now, this is complete romance If you guys want violent evil Broly read Breaking Free if you continue to read down and call it a waste of your time I'm saying it here and now don't bother me with it, this is for readers who enjoy romance and fantasy not people who expect Broly to rape and kill in this fic. **

****

**Don't Say I didn't tell you before and whine to me like others about how I waste your time.**

Broly stood waiting outside his home. His back leaning against the side of the new sport class hover car. The sporting red car the newest and finest on the market which he had purchased from Capsule Corp. but received a great deal thanks to the one and only Bulma Briefs. His new job on this planet was very becoming, he had given up the universal domination prospect. Hanging up the title of the God of Destruction for keeps in exchange for the head of security at Capsule Corporation headquarters.

It had taken the Z-Fighters even longer to trust him, then it had Vegeta or Majin Buu. His thirst for blood and destruction greater in all of their minds then the little terror known as Kid Buu. Shame that he was incapacitated at the time or he would of loved the fight against the little freak. But sparring weekly against Vegeta, and Kaka... Goku he corrected himself. Trying to forget the reason for his madness was Kakarot's infernal crying not this... Goku who was nothing close to sayjin. Fighting seemed to take a new light as he trained with the sayjin prince in the rigors of several hundred times gravity or against a super-sayjin 3 Goku. Both challenges he enjoyed immensely.

But as he watched school children pass by he watched as their faces blushed and giggled passing by. Hearing their whispers of ' what a hunk', 'tall dark and handsome', or just ' he looks good enough to eat' not lost on his mind. True his looks outmatched every other human and sayjin on this entire planet but... to think he had fallen for a creature on this planet surprised him.

_Flashback_

_Experiencing death for himself for the very first true time was something new. Seeing the fiery pits of hell, his twisted mind one of many that lived in the afterlife. He wasn't any different then any other killer from other galaxies, no different then the low class scum that thrived off the weak and innocent. He was just a killer, one of many born into the world with the desire to take life._

_It was then he saw how truly small he was. A sayjin born with immeasurable power that couldn't see the forest or the trees, as the saying went. It took dying three times to realize the truth. He was lost... Physically no he knew how to navigate the universe, but inside his own mind he was lost. Unable to think straight or see clearly following only instinct not reason._

_Maybe the ogres in hell had taut him something... after being tortured with images of all that he once thought incapable of seeing. He had screamed snarled and cursed everything as his arms and feet were bound. Thrashing only made them tighter, screaming only made it seem longer. He was helpless to fight it, yet fighting it was all he could do. His eyes unable to close as he looked into a crystal ball. Even the mighty legendary was powerless against... happiness._

_Watching with wide eyes as he saw himself back on the living realm, standing over an endless sea of long wavy grass. A hilltop with a clear blue sky, the sun shining down upon his face. A gentle breeze blowing through his hair. Broly's head howled as he couldn't stand it, all the feelings he saw came coursing through him. It was indiscernible as he growled not liking this at all._

_" Don't worry your head off, this will only last another few days." Goz laughed as Mez held the ball ever closer to Broly's face. As much as he tried to pull away he couldn't. It flowed into his mind again as he saw himself yet again. The feelings of calm, peace, serenity began to fill the feelings of death, power, rage, and pain that existed in his mind every waking moment._

_His eyes could only accept the view as he returned to that plain from before. Only this time he sat on the ledge overlooking the great rolling plains, the light of the star that this planet revolved around shined brightly through the few scarce clouds that passed by. But as he saw himself there was something he held. As his arms were curled but his other hand played with something in his arms. It didn't take longer as the vision moved closer to where Broly could see what his dream self held. A blanket of snowy white wrapped a fragile being, one of which that he had no trouble obliterating before but now..._

_Broly watched with widening eyes as his form smiled looking down upon a child... a baby... a tiny little girl... Is it...MINE? His mind snapped as Broly broke free from that vision. His breathing heavy and deep as he tried to recover himself from all of what he saw. His eyes flashing spots as they tried to see truth from reality,_

_" Oh look here Goz!" The ogre chuckled as Broly was speechless, his curses silent his cries no longer crying out. " Dare I say that your starting to see things?"_

_Broly raised his face and snarled angrily. A large glob of spit sucked up from his throat was fired into the ogre's face as his mind though trembling from the effects of the crystal ball still held some insanity that had been there before. " A few happy... visions won't be enough to change me... you can't change pure evil into something good. I'll never be good!" He spat at them both tersely. His lip curling back into a vicious snarl. But watching the expressions change on the ogre's face only made him angrier._

_" That's what they all say! But too bad your all good, none of you have ever tried!" Mez laughed as Goz wiped off the spit from his face._

_" You seem so sure, but I think you'll change your mind after a few more years of this." A coy grin across his face as he brought the ball closer to Broly's face. Broly's head trying to turn away but couldn't as he was held still by the other ogre. " What don't tell me your afraid?"_

_" Get that thing away from me!" Broly screamed as he began to shake violently. His head thrashing and his arms flying around wildly to free himself as Mez grabbed onto Broly to hold him still. But was only holding on as he thrashed about._

_But as the ball inched closer to Broly's face the door was flung open. " Goz! Mez! That Goku guy that came here years ago is fighting MajinBuu! Its the fight for existence live!" The ogre in the doorway yelled before running back off. Goz and Mez looked at each other and in a flash were bolting for the door, swinging outside and rushing to the fight as Broly fell to his knee's. His arms and legs still bound but seemed to be less restrained without the ogres there. The crystal ball fell to the ground with a thud and rolled by Broly's feet just an arms reach away but without the ogres it didn't seem to be forcing images into his mind._

_His head looking to the crystal ball. " Show me what I want to see." He growled, his words seeming to turn it on as it flashed for a moment and revealed the fight before his eyes. His mouth hung open slightly as he saw the super-sayjin 3 fighting with the pink blob which could be gum under his boot but even he could sense the dark lingering power that was held inside. The red eyes flashing enjoyment when it landed blows on the sayjin._

_Watching the scene flip around he saw the face of the sayjin... " Noooo..." He growled as his eyes saw him. " Kaka...rot..." The grin of nothing close to sheer enjoyment on his face. " Youuu... damn you! DAMN YOU TO HELL KAKAROT!"_

_End Flashback_

Videl was finishing her touch ups with her make up, appling some light eye shadow and clear gloss lipstick. Broly had always said never to put make up on. He had said that she never needed to enhance her beauty if at all possible. She was as she was and he didn't want to have a clown for a mate. Both of which made her happy and yet a little angry, she liked using make up sometimes to just have fun or be different. " But I guess I shouldn't complain. " She sighed as she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a nice outfit, a white dress that hung down to her mid thighs. A matching pair of white high heels.

Going out with Broly besides to an all you can eat buffet when she didn't want to cook or when the cooks weren't there was a rare occurrence. It was more of her worry about having Broly out in public, in a place. From what everyone had said of Broly was unpleasant but she still wanted to be with him. Of course speaking of everyone... she did feel bad for breaking off a relationship that could of been with Gohan. He was sweet and nice to her, and had even lost it when he heard of her death.

It really was a shame that she had to break his heart after that, but something had pulled her to Broly. Even knowing what he had done before when she, Goten, and Trunks had been mauled by him. He wasn't so cold blooded when she spoke to him. The nights they would spend talking sometimes about the other, learning of the hell he had been through as a kid. Giving into the temptations that his father set out for him. It was amazing he had not lost all of his sanity.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She opened the door to a very surprising sight. Broly was leaning against their new car to an outfit she hadn't seen before. Long white dress pants. A sleeveless shirt that looked more like vest as it opened revealing his bulging chest rippling abs. All of which were enough to bring a slight blush to her face despite the numerous times she had seen it before. His belt wrapping through the lines along his pants, his earrings and armbands though hardly straying from his clothes. She closed the door and locked it but when she turned back around Broly was in front of her. " Looking radiant as always." He chuckled as he looked down at her, a sly grin on his face.

" Well I see you decided for a change of clothes." She said looking back up at him a small smile on her lips as they both took those moments to give the other the once over. Except Broly leaned down by her neck and sniffed. " What?" She asked wondering what he could possibly smell.

" You put that junk on again didn't you?" His voice irritated as he took more whiffs of her smell.

" I did not! You always complain about my perfume but I didn't put any perfume on." She huffed about another thing she missed slightly. But it was because of Broly's acute sense of smell sense of smell that was the problem. He could smell everything that was on or came near her during the day. If any man got to close to her he would know, but what he also knew was when she was in need. He could smell her desire and need from the other side of the house.

" I think you did... let me show you where." He said bringing his hands around her neck. Videl was ready to smack the look of his face until she felt something touch the top of her chest. She looked down as as Broly finished clasping his old necklace around her neck. Quite enjoying the look of shock and surprise on her face.

" Bro...Broly? You?" Her voice unable to understand as she saw the necklace. It was his old one but obviously he had it redone. It was coated in silver and lined with diamonds. But why? He was giving up one of his most prized possession to her? She couldn't ask him as he put a finger to her lips silencing her as he smiled.

" I have no more need for it, its only a reminder of who I was. And being that this a new beginning for me I think it best that I give to you. Its a gift from me to you." He said taking her hand in his. " I know of your human customs to give a gift to one he or she loves."

Videl bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to water with tears. She only hugged his chest tightly. " Oh Broly... I love you to!" She said trying to stop herself from crying it was so hard though as knowing that he loved her. A man like him giving her his undying love, it should move any girl to tears.

" Well shall we get going or would you rather waste this night and have all the fun right now?" He chuckled a lusty grin on his face as he brought his face close to hers. As much as the idea appealed to him he didn't want that. He had made special 'arrangements' for tonight. There were so many things that he had done to ensure an utmost perfect night for he and his mate. And like he wanted she shook her head. " Alright then..." He said offering her his arm. " Shall we get going?" A grin on his face, oh the things he had planned for her tonight!

" Yes lets." She said taking his arms graciously and the two strode to the car and got in. Broly fired up the ignition and sped off to a very special night. His hand reaching down and turned on music of an old Earth song. Tad unfortunate they weren't around anymore, he would of enjoyed being able to meet them in person.

But as Videl sat in the passenger side listening to the music Broly had put on she listened in on the lyrics. Wondering who they were as she had never heard them before

_Queen of Light took her bow, And then she turned to go, The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom, And walked the night alone._

_Oh, dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light. The dark Lord rides in force tonight, And time will tell us all._

_Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, Rest not to lock your homes._

_Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all._

_I hear the horses' thunder down in the valley below, I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow._

_The apples of the valley hold, The seeds of happiness, The ground is rich from tender care, Repay, do not forget, no, no. Dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light._

_The apples turn to brown and black, The tyrant's face is red._

_Oh the war is common cry, Pick up you swords and fly. The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know._

_Oh, well, the night is long the beads of time pass slow, Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow._

_The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath, The drums will shake the castle wall, the ring wraiths ride in black, Ride on._

_Sing as you raise your bow, shoot straighter than before. No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold._

_Oh dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light. The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back. Bring it back._

_At last the sun is shining, The clouds of blue roll by, With flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes._

She turned to the side seeing Broly perfectly singing in tune with the music and more surprising he was actually good! But she waited for the song to end before asking him something. He seemed to be enjoying himself and she didn't want to disturb that. " Broly who is this band? I don't believe i've ever heard them before."

He raised an eyebrow with surprise but shrugged. " They are much older then you and I. There name is Led Zeppelin. I've grown quite interested in their music since listening to it two weeks ago." He said pointing to the numerous outdated CD's lining the insides of the car. " They didn't have them in any updated form. Besides they were cheap being that the human's that sold them to me didn't know true music."

" Broly? Did you sayjins listen to music?" Videl asked as Broly nodded. He downshifted and moved into the next lane taking a left on the road and sped down.

" Yes all sayjins had a taste for music in one way or another. Most sayjins had a battle cry from what little history I learned from my father. It was ancient times though, sayjins used to enjoy singing as not only a way to relax but sometimes even courtship as well. Of course still applying the rules of the strongest mating the strongest. It was a way to avoid unnecessary bloodshed between elites when healing took weeks without rejuvenation chambers." He tapped his hand outside of the window as another song began to play. " But with sayjin hearing being so powerful, we also needed a way to deal with that to an extent. And even then music could be used to gradually help improve our hearing and dealing with such high sounds so as not to leave us deaf. In the end though it was all for the betterment of the sayjin race and to not have a weakness. It was never for our leisure."

" Oh..." Was all Videl could say. It was kind of hard to imagine the sayjin race in existence, trying to imagine a lifestyle like that... " What would of happened should you and I have became mates on your home planet?"

Broly slowed the car down as it came to a red light and he turned to her with a slightly grave look. " You would of never been allowed close to me. I would of been sent the mightiest sayjin female and taken her with no choice. Should we have you would of been killed and I... im not sure, being of my status of the legendary super-sayjin im not sure sayjins would of been anxious to wait another thousand years for another to come around."

" So you and I would of never had a chance?" Videl asked knowing the answer.

" No. But I would of fought for you till I died." His feet pressing down on the pedal and setting off again. Videl was silent after that taking in Broly's words. " But its nothing to worry about now, i've changed and planet Vegeta-sei no longer exists so you don't have to worry about it Videl." He looked to her as she smiled and nodded. The rest of the trip was silent besides the music playing inside as Broly pulled into the restaurant. The vale at the door greeted them and opened Videl's door.

" Oh Miss Videl Satan! Its a pleasure to meet you!" The young man said bowing as he saw her step out of the car. Videl nodding to him, still being Hercules's daughter it was still around even though it didn't seem that way with Broly. He smiled though but Videl watched his eyes widen as Broly climbed out from the other side.

" Take care of it, its new." Broly said dropping the keys in his hand and smirking seeing the fear and surprise in his face. He turned to Videl though and offered her his arm as they both headed inside. The long luxurious carpet something Videl remembered. The high life had always been good to her except for her lack of privacy at times.

They both strode inside as a flock of people recognized Videl and it seemed the Paparazzi had also found out as well. " Its Videl Satan!" A man yelled holding up a giant camera and snapping a photo. The bright light stunning them both for a moment as more followed. The numerous flashes stopping them both and allowing the swarm of paparazzi to surround them.

" Miss Videl who's your escort?" One asked holding a pen and paper waiting for an answer.

" Are you two dating?" Another voice asked bringing out allot of similar questions.

Broly snorted as he picked Videl up in his arms and pushed through the flashes almost blindly. Videl not making any problem but held onto his neck as the screams from their questions were about to drive her insane. Broly knocked over anyone and anything in his way until he made it to the security which held the paparazzi back. Broly set Videl back on her feet as they entered the doors and shut out most of the screams from those outside.

" Ah yes Miss Videl, your table and your party is inside waiting." The man who was seating the guests said already knowing that she was coming. After all a celebrity like her was a rare thing during the week and had been already told everything that was needed.

" Party?" She asked. " Why is someone waiting for us?" Just who would be here? Her father? Oh no she didn't want to think about how he would loose it knowing who she was with.

The man looked at her confused." Yes your party Miss Videl they arrived here shortly before you did. Didn't you not have someone request to wait for your another 8 guests?"

Videl blinked a few times before looking up at Broly who was smirking down at her. " Of course I invited some guests Videl its been awhile since you've seen them all." Broly gave her no chance to respond before ushering her inside quickly.

It was a pleasant evening inside for those who were waiting for the two who had invited them all. The arrogant and impatient sayjin prince, by his side Bulma and Trunks. Across from him sat Goku and his own family, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten with the exception of Gohan's new girlfriend Rhian, both of them had become quite close since the unexpected return of Broly which had shattered their could of been relationship.

_Flashback_

_Gohan was soaring through the air like a rocket towards Videl's energy which was up very high and very close to an energy that should of been long dead years ago. " How can Broly come back to life? We killed him twice and then his clone was killed. How many more times do we have to deal with him?" He growled in a low voice as his dad and Vegeta didn't seem to be anywhere nearby or able to sense Broly but he was sure he could handle him with his strength gained from Old Kai._

_He flew downwards as he saw a massive figure advancing on a smaller figure that was treading backwards. " Broly leave Videl alone!" He yelled diving down to the ground. Both looked up at Gohan as he hit the ground in front of Videl._

_" Grrgghhh... you why are you here?" Broly growled the unmistakable legendary form standing tall in front of him. " Where is Kakarot and Vegeta? Why have they had me revived! Tell me why?" Broly growled his foot slamming into the ground. " Tell me where they are..."_

_Gohan ignored him for the moment to look back at Videl who was shaking in fear. " Are you alright Videl?" She only nodded as she was still shaking, obviously Broly had frightened her terribly for her to be shaking this bad. " Damn you Broly how dare you scare Videl like this?"_

_" So... Videl is her name? Heh... I thought it was after all I do remember her." A smirk beginning to form on his lips. His eyes switched from her to Gohan quickly. " You should know that your still not strong enough to defeat me son of Kakarot. So just stand out of my way." He chuckled as he took another step, the ground cracking underneath his weight._

_Gohan flared his ki high as the power that old kai had awakened inside of him. His white aura surging upwards as Broly snorted. " Things are not the same Broly. I am twice as strong since the last time we fought!" He looked back to Videl. " Run now Videl." He said and she nodded taking flight._

_" You care for her don't you? Such a shame that you won't be able to have her." Broly chuckled wickedly advancing towards Gohan unafraid in the least. " Come son of Kakarot show me what you will do to stop me from having my mate." Broly laughed mockingly as Gohan gave him a look a utter disgust._

_" Your one sick bastard Broly. Videl wouldn't want you in any way you can imagine, besides your not going to get past me." Gohan said lowering himself into his fighting stance as Broly continued towards him. " I'll make sure you go back to hell where you belong!" He screamed exploding at Broly, the ground shredding upwards as a trail of dust followed in his wake. Gohan yelled as his shoulder crashed into Broly's chest. The force knocking Broly down and sending Gohan skipping a few feet before catching himself as he saw Broly imbedded in the ground._

_Gohan looked a little confused as he began to think he had knocked Broly out from his attack. But his thoughts of victory were short lived as Broly rose from the ground. " Sorry son of Kakarot I wouldn't be here if that was where I truly belonged. For you see... It was your wish to have all of those that were killed on Earth to be revived except for all the evil ones. I am not evil, twisted but not evil." Broly grinned wickedly at Gohan who looked absolutely stunned. " What's the matter didn't you all know that I am not truly evil. My mind's sanity was lost long ago but it wasn't because of my desire that I became evil."_

_" That doesn't make any sense. Your a murderer of billions and just because your views were a little warped your not evil!" Gohan yelled powering up more as Broly's face twisted into a chuckle. Then rising into a laugh and then into a horrible twisted laugh that even made a shiver run up and down Gohan's veins. Broly's head was thrown back laughing as Gohan growled and charged him again._

_He threw his fist aiming for Broly's face but missed completely as he went through the image. " Your just as foolish as your father! You can't begin to understand just how much stronger I have become! I witnessed his super-sayjin 3 and im not worried for I can match that strength with my power now!" Broly roared exploding upwards from the crater that Gohan had buried him in before. His attack catching Gohan off guard as Broly's fist slammed into his gut knocking him backwards through a cluster of tree's._

_Broly watched with enjoyment as Gohan pulled himself from the mangled tree limbs. " I don't care what stupid reason brought you back, your still not strong enough to defeat us all!" Gohan said valiantly as he tried to stand and act unaffected by Broly's blow but truth be told he wished his legs wouldn't give out._

_" Who ever said I came back for a fight?" Broly said with a mysterious smile that didn't fit well on his face. " You weaklings are always the one to assume aren't you? Have you not thought why I have not gone after Kakarot? Why I have not tried to obliterate this planet? Have you not realized yet that when I was revived I was pure?" Gohan look baffled for the moment as what Broly said was actually... true? Not that he would ever want that but he hadn't gone after his father, or done anything to endanger it with his rage._

_" Then why are you here? What reason could you have for still being here if your not after my father Broly." Gohan said in a low warning voice waiting to actually hear the real answer. The truth for some diabolical scheme that Broly or some other evil power had tried to set loose to get revenge._

_Broly only smirked. " Well you interrupted my purpose for coming back. You see son of Kakarot that female you saved... she's destined to become my mate. No matter if she doesn't know it yet, I know that she is my soul mate. And now you interrupted my claiming her..." Broly chuckled as he levitated into the air as Gohan looked stunned._

_" No Videl can't be! She's my girlfriend!" Gohan yelled to him as Broly only looked down and snorted._

_" Sorry but this cannot be changed, she will be mine no matter what relationship you once had with her was. Besides your not her soul mate, if she was you would of already claimed her even if you didn't know it. All sayjins know their true mate. Ironic that most of our true soul mates of the sayjin race are weak humans..." He chuckled as he looked down one last time and exploded off after the female known as Videl._

_Gohan collapsed to his knee's as he saw Broly fly away after Videl and gaining back the ground quickly. But he could sense his father and Vegeta heading for Broly and they would get to him before he got to Videl. But as he thought about Broly's words... i Sorry but this cannot be changed, she will be mine no matter what relationship you once had with her was. Besides your not her soul mate, if she was you would of already claimed her even if you didn't know it. All sayjins know their true mate. Ironic that most of our true soul mates of the sayjin race are weak humans.../i " Could he be right?"_

_End Flashback_

Gohan leaned back in his chair letting the wind out of his lungs as everything Broly had said was true. Despite being that he didn't have Videl anymore it didn't stop him from meeting Rhian who he know knew to be his soul mate as Broly had put it. " Gohan?" Rhian asked noting the fact that he had been silent and in deep thought. " Are you okay you seem a little zoned out?" She asked her red eyes looking deep into his as he came out of his deep thought.

" Ehehe. Sorry I was just thinking about how its going to be when I see Videl again." He said scratching his head goofishly like his father. " After all I haven't seen her since we broke up. So im sorta anxious to see her again." The anticipation and twinge of worry in his voice made Rhian laugh.

" My, Gohan you really must be. But don't forget your my boyfriend now!" She said latching herself onto his neck almost possessively but laughing as he did to. The rest of the table to involved with talking or eating the appetizers. Goku feasting on the side dishes as he was getting hungry and the loud belches from his stomach weren't helping anyone. Vegeta just sat collected as usual but putting on his mask of boredom as he listened to his mate but keeping an eye on the two brats who he knew would be up to no good if left unwatched.

" Chi-Chi im kind of surprised Broly arranged this all for Videl... im starting to wonder if our husbands will ever get around to do something this romantic for us?" She asked though the question was directed at the two sayjins.

" Hah woman you have some high expectations of me. I haven't before and never will. Besides I doubt even Kakarot has the mental capacity to set up anything of this scale, hell he can't even cook his own dinner without his harpy."

Chi-Chi only sent him a death glare that could scare the life out of Goku but the sayjin prince only smirked loving to rile her up. But before they could go back to their conversation Goten looked up and saw Broly and Videl heading towards them. " Hey its Broly and Videl!" His voice turning everyone's attention to them as they approached. Bulma and Chi-Chi both getting up to greet Videl as Vegeta only looked at Broly and Goku kept right on eating not all noticing them.

Gohan though stared at Broly for a moment before looking at Videl who shook Chi-Chi's hand and Bulma's for their warm greeting. Rhian only smiled and patted his shoulder. " Don't worry so much im sure she doesn't hate you Gohan and you shouldn't hate her either." Her words calming him down a little as he and Rhian got up from their seats and greeted them.

" Hey Gohan!" Videl said upon seeing him. Although feeling better inside as she saw that he was out with someone else and still not so heartbroken when she had left him though hurting herself after breaking up their relationship. " How have you been?"

" Fine Videl." He said as he looked at her. " Oh yes this is my new girlfriend Rhian." Gohan said introducing her to Videl. The two shaking hands as he saw Broly with a sly smirk across his lips.

Broly watched as they were all greeted he himself not saying much as he was never very open much like the sayjin prince. Only saying what needed to be said and that enough. But tonight he had made special arrangements and the growing worry of how he could humiliate himself should his performance he had planned on failed. Especially being that he was around other sayjins and that humiliation would only triple being around Vegeta and Goku... Having them seeing him fail would make it much worse. He took a seat by Videl, across from Videl and Gohan with the two little devils on both ends so that they would be apart from any planning that night.

" Don't worry about ordering, I already know how much you sayjins need to eat." Bulma said hearing the grumbles of the sayjins stomachs as the need for food seemed to be coursing through them all. Bringing a course of laughter from the table. It was a time that they all could be at peace and forget life's worries for this night. After all there were no longer any threats to the world or the universe. No more galactic villains to fight. It was all their own time now.

The night went by leaving them all with treasured moments and loving thoughts. As they all reminisced from previous battles and nights, from Gohan's conception through Trunks, and Gotens. How both Vegeta and Goku had put their difference's aside and become Vegetio. Through the truth about what hell was really like for Vegeta and Broly both of which who had learned the true purpose of life. Vegeta's now dedicated life as Trunks father and as a husband. Where as Goku brought back every humiliating moment that everyone of them had every single one of them had endured. From Bulma's humiliation when they had first met master Roshi, Chi-Chi when she had taught him intimacy, Vegeta's when he learned of his son's birth, Gohan's first date, and so on down the line. How he remembered them all and knew so much amazed everyone, being that Goku was never the sharpest tool in the shed at times.

The level of excitement rose as trays upon trays of food were brought out to a single table, drool beginning to fall from Goku's lips as he smelled it all. His stomach growling eager for the feast to begin. Broly sat quietly as he tapped his arm, his head bowed and his eyes closed. The nerves of what he had planned that night beginning to wear on him, he had already done a brief show for Videl and she didn't seem to think him a fool for singing that song. He didn't think himself to bad either, but still in front of everyone... " Broly? Hey its time to eat!" Videl said snapping her fingers in his face and bringing him from his thoughts.

" Sorry I was just thinking." He said before turning his attentions to the food. Jumping in with sayjin fervor and joining the other 5 already digging in. Most of the others guests watched with disgust and bafflement as helpings of food completely vanished. Goku using the serving spoon to eat from the pasta bowl, Vegeta grabbing huge portions of roast beef and rolls and stuffing them in his mouth with the serving fork with more decorum then the slobs of food that fell from Goku's plate but with the same intensity. Broly raised his plate to his lips and shoveled it down where as the Goten and Trunks at a much slower pace as their mother's eyes were watching them. Gohan following the same route as to not disgust Rhian like his father, Vegeta and Broly were.

" I'll praise the day that you learn some manners Goku." Chi-Chi said irritably dispossessing his eating habits and manners.

" Oh... Come on... Chi-Bhi... I hava... mannes...Ima just..." He swallowed the huge amount of food and everyone could see his throat force it down with the giant bulge passing his adams apple. " Im just really hungry Chi-Chi, you know I behave better when I have something before, but all of this doesn't fill me up like your great cooking." He said before going back to eating.

Chi-Chi shook her head but she could live with these habits so long as he didn't go off dying again. But he had promised he wouldn't do that again, and so she would live with it and cherish their time together forever.

It wasn't until plates stacked up by eye level did dinner finally end everyone stuffed from the food they had eaten but as always there were no leftovers. It was then Broly knew that it was almost time for the last part he had planned for the night to begin. " Excuse me." He said getting up from the table.

" Bathroom Mr. Broly?" Goten said noting as he got up, Videl a little preoccupied with talking to Chi-Chi. Broly shrugged as a response, Goten only shrugged back and went back to making faces at Trunks while his mom wasn't looking.

Broly headed to the manager's office nearby a large platform many instruments. A grand piano, a small organ, violin's and a base. To A base guitar, tangerines, flutes, and even a harmonica. Then to what he had requested, an electric guitar, a synthesizer and hopefully someone who really knew how to use it. A drum set, more electric guitars, and a bass. This wasn't the scenario for a rock and roll band but it would be what he wanted. And hopefully the morons he paid knew exactly what they were doing. If they screwed this up... he would make an exception to his role of the good guy for a few minutes.

He stopped at the door and rapped his hand on it three times, he heard the movement inside and it wasn't long before the door was opened revealing a shorter man, Only up about Broly's abs he was the man in charge of running this place. " Oh so I take it your here to begin your performance tonight?" The man said with a grin at the thought of such a giant actually singing. Oh well he might loose some money when people left because of the horrid sounds he expected but he would get one hell of some laugh from it.

" Yes. Are the other 3 idiots I sent for here?" Broly said looking around but not seeing them.

" Yeah they are waiting in the back. Remember there are no refunds, this is your show not mine." The manager said going back to a wooden desk and pressing a buzzer for his intercom. " Send them in." It didn't take long for three almost run down looking young men walked inside. All of which had long hair dangling around by their necks just touching their shoulders. One with a goatee, and some wearing torn jeans and black shirts or pants. " Have fun gentlemen, I hope your ready. Cause im introducing you right now." He snickered leading the four of them to the back of the stage a black curtain dangling behind in front of them. Their instruments strung out like they had wanted.

" Don't make me remind you of what will happen should you screw this up." Broly growled as the three men who seemed indifferent to his words.

" Yah, yah we'll be dead come the end of this night. Don't worry we know what were doin, besides its an honor to find someone who's willing to take over for one the greatest rock bands ever. Even just for tonight." He said putting the strap of his guitar over his back. Plucking the strings softly to test them.

" We're pro's at the good old rock and roll. Shame its lost art in these times with rap and hip-hop being the focus for fans now a days they are missing the rock and heavy metal. Rock deserves to be respected because its music and a true deep meaning to each song. All this new age hip-hop and rap is a jumble of words and mixed feelings, they loose the flow and seem to take a misdirection. Vocalism is lost as people don't project words with the feelings that rock has. But don't worry dude Jimmy, Paul, and myself can handle this show. You just sing man..." The drummer John said as he grabbed his sticks and twirled them around in his fingers almost like a gun slinger would when trying to be intimidating. The third grabbing a bass and seemed to be much more in the zone as he tested it out briefly.

" Heh you better..." Broly chuckled as he grabbed the microphone and took in one deep breath.

Meanwhile back where everyone was seated they hadn't noticed that Broly had completely vanished. But as they kept on talking a small screech of a microphone that snapped through everyone's ears. Vegeta growled as his neck tensed as he gritted out the annoying sound. " Who is trying to turn me deaf?" He snorted as he looked to the stage eyeing the short man who had been the reason for hurting his ears.

" Well my humble patrons. I hope that your all enjoying your meals tonight?" Allot oh yes's and just fine's came out.

" Cut the crap and turn that damn thing off your killing my ears!" A loud booming voice yelled from somewhere as.

A few laughs sprung up as the man seemed to fix his appearance, disgruntled from the lack of respect. " Well i'll be brief then, we have a group of performers that are here for your enjoyment. They are bringing back some good old classic music from ages! Ago!" He said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. The black curtain slowly began to raise as a slow as a drum began to beat, then a electric guitar kicked in then another. As all three instruments played as the curtain rose higher.

Broly not wanting to be seen... just yet took a stage behind the drummer before he began to sing. _It's been a long time since I rock and rolled, It's been a long time since I did the Stroll_." Broly began to sing as the beat began to take a faster pace. His voice sounding good as the amplifiers worked.

Everyone there was in a slight state of shock as a rock song? A rock and roll song was being played in such a place. But no one voiced a complaint as men and women alike tapped their feet gently to the beat. It was a change of pace from the usual nighttime music. Even Bulma and Chi-Chi were surprised to hear this kind of music when it was all upbeats, and fast moving pace dancing songs. _Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back, Let me get it back, baby, where I come from. It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has_.

" Man that guy can sing!" Bulma said enjoying this song as the voice was so low in tone but high in pitch and flowing perfectly with the music as the guitarist and bass player began to get more into it. Their wild hair beginning to bounce with the music. _It's been a long time since the book of love, I can't count the tears of a life with no love. Carry me back, carry me back, Carry me back, baby, where I come from._ Everyone noticed as the man singing began to walk around as he kept singing but moving to the music. His shoulders and hair flowing in a wave of movements.

Allot of people began to whistle and scream out as the guitarist began to work the strings, the bass player keeping the beat as the drummer kept beating down on the drums with fever. But as Videl smiled enjoying the beat she finally noticed that Broly had vanished. " Just where did he disappear to?" She thought wondering why he wouldn't want to hear this. _It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time._

The solo for the guitarist came up and he began to play them with such speed most had to watch his fingers work not actually believing that he was truly doing that. " Dance to the music!" One of the band members yelled to the crowd and was greeted with a huge cheer of support as couples from every part of the restaurant began to dance to the beat. Even Bulma managed to drag Vegeta into the beat, but Chi-Chi was having a more difficult time as Goku eyed the dessert table with interest.

Broly spied the piano nearby and began to press down the single key repeatedly and fell to one of his knee's as he kept singing. Seems _so long since we walked in the moonlight, Making vows that just can't work right. Open your arms, opens your arms, Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in_. His fingers working others but he kept pressing down the one as he kept singing to the beat.

Videl was dancing to the music enjoying herself but felt kind of sad that she had no one to dance with, Broly had totally ditched her! But she shook her head and kept trying to enjoy the music but with the song there she couldn't help but feel sad despite the upbeat and lively music. " Broly..." She sighed as she slowed down her movements trying to see him over the crowd.

_It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time._ Broly sang as he moved towards the stage backwards keeping his body from the flashing lights that he had asked for began to shoot out and kept people only seeing his figure up on stage. _YEAH- HEY, YEAH- HEY, Ooooh yeah, Ooooh yeah, It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time_. Then the drummer hit his solo and went nuts for his part and then Broly finished off with exploding with a bright light into a super-sayjin. The crowd thought it only a special effect as they cheered and saw the four men on stage.

" Thank you... all for the warm greeting and applause." Broly said getting cheers from mostly everyone say for one woman that seemed in shock as she stared at him. " But were going to have to slow it down just a moment because tonight I have a special treat for my very special woman..." Broly said dropping his head the cue for the lights to dim leaving it dark save for a light shining upon Broly and Videl.

The band began to play quickly in an upbeat tune as he began to sing. His voice low and so full of emotion too as he brought the microphone to his face but didn't raise his head. _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me_. He said as he slowly took his steps down from the platform. His guitarist and drummer keeping up the beat, as his other hired crew got into place keeping the lights only on them. His voice rising with the beat as it grew bigger._ Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more_. Broly said as he raised his face to her slowly and he went to his knee's. The band sang with him as he pleaded his heart for her. _Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by_. His words speaking volumes as everyone moved aside letting him see Videl as she stood stunned.

Videl couldn't form any words as Broly sang. Her heart beat against her chest, overwhelmed with emotion. Her love for him was great but seeing him doing this! She didn't know if she could take it. Especially as he seemed to be pouring his soul out to her. My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, She heard him sing as he slowly rose to his feet swaggeredly as he took slow steps towards her.

Broly moved slowly as he smiled and sang to the few woman, little girls and other woman who looked ready to die if that were them in the spot light. Broly danced to the music, ever closer working his way to Videl. His slow pace drawing out the most feeling in the both of them. He smiled at her warmly, his teal eyes shining such love Videl couldn't help but let her eyes tear. The shining tears of such overwhelming happiness, joy, and love that Broly was showing her was too much for her to handle.

The guitarist and bass player kept Broly moving as the two spotlights settled on them both. Broly outreached his hand for Videl's. Offering so much with his words and now his actions made her immobile to the spell he seemed to put her in. _together we shall go until we die_. The band faded from the music letting Broly take back over _My, my, my. An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see._ He could see she wouldn't move, she was paralyzed and he knew that this might happen so he reached down and took her hand gently in his. The guitarist and bass keeping the beat slow as they

Broly's voice dropped back to that low and full. _And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles_, Then his voice crying upwards. Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. Videl Brought her hand to her mouth as if to gasp but her throat was dry and her ability to even respond was stuck as her tears began to fall from her eyes.

Vegeta and Bulma stood off to the side watching with some interest, Bulma more as she hugged Vegeta's arm absolutely loving the scene before her. It was so romantic and loving she couldn't help herself but wish that was her in the spotlight. But so long as she had Vegeta she didn't need to worry about that.

Gohan and Rhian both watching with smiles for them, even Gohan had accepted Videl's relationship with Broly. He could see how happy she was, and he was happy himself. He decided to let it all go. And just enjoy himself and the moment with Rhian as well.

Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting down after the first song. Chi-Chi stared wide eyed as she watched the scene and grabbed Goku's shoulder to alert him. He turned and looked confused with to what was going on as Broly was singing on his knee for Videl, his face still stuffed with the desserts.

Goten and Trunks remained in the air enjoying the laser light show so much they were hanging off the lights on the celieling. Trunks enjoying himself as Goten stared in the same baffled look as his father, not understanding what was really going on.

_And so today, my world, it smiles Your hand in mine, we walk the miles Thanks to you, it will be done For you to me, are the only one_ Broly continued to sing his presence more and more overwhelming for Videl. Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad... A repeat of the chorus and that same low and almost desperate voice that Broly used nearly made Videl collapse. _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._ . Broly sang as the music slowly began to fade into the background. _When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me-_ Broly said as let his hand go down to his front pocket digging in for a black box as the music played and let the whole scene just stand still until it rose for those last moments then dropped off.

" Bro...Broly! Oh no! Oh no! I must be... I have to be... This is a dream!" She said shaking her head frantically not believing this as Broly's right hand came out with a black velvet box. Broly only smiled as he looked up at her and shook his head. This was all real! Videl felt ready to faint from being so overwhelmed.

" No its not..." He said as he opened the top of the box revealing a diamond ring. Lining the outside of that ring was Broly's gems from his old outfit. The one that was replaced by his neck was cut up and placed on the outside of the ring, from one side to the other. " I will not let anyone take you away from me... so I will take you away from them forever..." Broly said as he held it up for her. " Videl... Will you marry me?" His voice so soft and tender Videl collapsed against his chest crying.

" Yes Broly! Yes!" She sobbed as Broly hugged her back. She pulled back her face tear streaked as Broly took the ring and slipped it over her finger bringing out even more tears from her and a round of applause and cheers from the crowd as she hugged Broly's neck tightly still crying. It was a teary sight for everyone as the new couple remained in the spotlight, women biting their lips from the heart wrenching sight, men envious of the man marrying Videl.

It was then in those few fleeting moments did Gohan see just how much Broly meant to Videl. It was enough to move Rhian to tears as he could see her wiping the few tears from her eyes.. He smiled as he remembered just how he met Rhian...

_Flashback_

_Gohan had remained after school like he usually did to try and clear his head up on the roof. It had been about two weeks since he and Videl had gone their separate ways, and it was hard to imagine that it had already ended before it began. She had fallen for Broly so quickly he had no chance to try and change anything. And now here he was alone and kind of depressed, after all he had spent Allot of time with her since he trained her how to fly for the tournament. Their reunion had been tearful when he had returned to the lookout but how could he have guessed that in less than a month things would be like this. " I guess things weren't meant to be..." He sighed falling to his back. His hands behind his head as he watched the endless sky float overhead._

_Time didn't have a presence as he watched cloud after cloud float by. It wasn't until the slam of the door to the stairway did he realize just how long he had been up there. He sat up as the sun had begun to set, a deep orange had spread over the horizon. But as he was about to jump off from the ledge and head home he noticed a girl standing just by the ledge. She had long red hair and a light blue shirt and pants. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked on her feet enjoying the view of the sunset Gohan assumed._

_He dropped down to his feet making a loud noise surprising the girl as she jumped in surprise, obviously not expecting someone else to be here she whirled around and saw Gohan standing there. " Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." Gohan said as he looked at her a little frightened look. But he also noticed she was very beautiful, her two steaks of blonde in her hair and her deep red eyes actually made a slight blush creep to his face._

_" No I... I just didn't here you come up..." She said taking a deep breathe and turned back to watch the horizon._

_Gohan was about ready to leave, but he saw something flash across her face before she turned around. He headed towards her. " Im sorry to ask but you seem sad? Are you alright?" He asked as he stopped a few feet behind her._

_Her shoulders slumped for a moment before she turned back around to him. " I guess its obvious for everyone to see. Its alright you don't have to concern yourself." She tried putting on a strong front like nothing was really bothering her but he knew something was._

_" Well if you don't want to talk about it i'll leave but if you want to im open to hear it, I have nothing to do and im not going to tell anyone else." He said but she shook her head and looked back away. He let out a breath and headed for the door._

_As he reached the door he looked back one last time before he opened it up..." Wait!" He turned to see her looking back at him. Her teeth biting her bottom lip, her hands now gripping the front of her shirt.  
" Please stay..." Gohan smiled to himself as he walked back to her, joining her by the railing. She sighed as he stood by her, she leaned against his shoulder surprising him. " I thought you were my old boyfriend... he's been overly jealous since I got tired of his lame ass excuses for ditching me. I left him and now he's being annoying and im just so tired of it as he keeps spreading rumors and other horrible things about me until I cave in..." She looked up at this man who looked down at her with a gaze of understanding. " Oh sorry I should of introduced myself." She said facing him. " Im Rhian."_

_" I am Gohan." He said looking at her._

_" hmmm. That's a little different..." She said with a sigh and as she watched the sunset. Her head still resting on his shoulder as she watched. The dark orange melding into a red, then a bright purple haze as the sun mixed with the darkness. The two just standing there watching the sunset in peace. Until that last inch of bright light fell underneath the Earth. Rhian let out a breath and lifted her head from Gohan's shoulder. " Sorry if I dragged you into that, I was kind of lost in the moment."_

_" Its okay I didn't mind it." Gohan said as Rhian looked at her watch then back to him._

_" Hey can you give me a ride back home? Im running a little late." She said with a smile and bright eyes that made Gohan scratch his head._

_" Uhh I really don't have a ride." He said trying not to act like he was purposely neglecting her a ride home when all he could do was fly._

_" Oh... its okay, I just have a long walk then." She sighed hanging her head as Gohan felt a pang of guilt seeing her upset. He had just spent a nice evening with her watching the sunset and now he would drop her like that? He couldn't do that..._

_" Well I can but..." He said turning around sheepishly as how to explain that he could fly. Videl found out about his ability but telling someone else was different?_

_" But what? Is something wrong?" She asked as Gohan turned around, his head looking around to make sure no one else was looking. He slowly levitated off the ground until his legs were a foot off the ground. Rhian fell backwards as she saw Gohan floating? " You? How? Your floating?" She said wide eyed and stunned as she saw him. She took her hand and waved it under the spot he was floating to make sure this wasn't a trick. She looked up almost in shock as Gohan's hand was outstretched for her. She didn't say anything except reach up and take his hand letting him pull her up by his side until she too was floating up in the air. " How can you do this?" Her voice so utterly mystified that Gohan was doing._

_" Just something I and some others can do. If your scared you don't have to fly." He said worrying that she may not like floating and freak out, so for both their sakes he had asked her. But he didn't want her to say no... he wanted her to join him in the air. Call it a yearning but something deep inside was telling him something._

_" No im not scared just surprised with how you can do it." She said gazing into his eyes. Both of them starring at the other for a brief moment until Gohan flew higher into the air and set off into the darkening night. The stars just beginning to shine their eternal rays down as they both set off. " Just go straight... ill tell you when to change directions." Rhian said as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck._

_" Su...Sure." Gohan said growing a little nervous from the closeness but yet enjoying it all the same. It was so peculiar, it was warm and soothing like a nice bath when you could let your troubles sink away in the water._

_They flew in silence both starting to feel the pull towards the other, but not yet understanding how they just both met that such a connection could form? It didn't seem right but then again it wasn't unpleasant. Maybe that's why Rhian held a little bit tighter, and Gohan just a little more closer._

_Rhian pointed to a small house down in the suburbs. Gohan flying down slowly until he brought both feet down to the cement outside of her house. Gohan setting her feet down gently but still his grip not loosening. Nor her's around his neck._

_" Uhmmm thank you." Rhian said trying to push away the feeling of being so close to Gohan._

_" Don't mention it..." He replied but still neither made a move to relinquish the other. They both looked at each other before it finally happened and they let go. Rhian headed for the door as Gohan turned to leave. Both ready to forget this but it didn't happen. Gohan turned around as Rhian did and before they both knew it they crashed against the other. Their lips locked together as they kissed the other with unsuppressed desire and need for this person they had known for less then an hour._

_It took more then just a few moments before they both realized just what they were doing, Rhian feeling Gohan's hair in her fingers and his arms around her waist and neck. She opened her eyes to see Gohan's starring back at her longingly. But they only smiled and continued their kiss until they both separated for air. " So this means i'll see you again sometime?" Rhian asked as Gohan looked flushed with embarrassment being that was his first actual kiss._

_" Yeah. After school?" He asked as she smiled at him and he scratched his head awkwardly. She leaned up and pecked his cheek for his answer._

_" Count on it." She said with a wink before running into her house and leaving Gohan alone to think about just what had happened..._

_End Flashback_

By the time Gohan had came from his little revere Broly and Videl were being congradulated by everyone for the their relationship and good luck for them. Videl still having tears in her eyes, overwhelmed still by all that had happened. He couldn't blame her for being like that.

He watched as Videl walked out from the crowd and outside onto the balcony needing a break from the hot tension inside the building. But he thought it best now to talk with her, after all he wanted to see how she was doing since he was a little much of a coward while eating dinner and with Broly. It was hard with Broly watching her everyone sometimes, but he was probably nervous with what he had planned. But now was the time to go and talk with her.

He walked to the doors and followed them outside to where Videl was standing in the low moonlit night. Her face still heavy with heat as she seemed to be wanting to just calm down. " Do you need to be alone Videl?" Gohan asked as Videl turned to him.

" No... just need to be away from all the excitement." Her lungs breathless still, such power Broly had held with his words. And then the ring... She bit her bottom lip looking at the massive diamond the size of her knuckle. Her fingers still tingling with the feeling of his hands holding hers. It brought out so much feelings as he held it gently and then seeing him smile as he put the ring on, it made her legs numb.

" Oh well I am happy for you Videl, its nice to know that Broly cares for you so much. I just thought it hard for someone that he once was to change so...drastically." He said and Videl nodded with a weak smile. She probably found it just as surprising but knew how he felt all the same.

" I know... I probably worried you and everyone else." She said with a soft laugh as she shook her head knowing that she herself was terrified when Broly landed on her doorstep and kissed her. She found herself unable to resist him even if she wanted to. It was too hard to imagine that she would be his fianc‚e‚ in a few short months.

" Yeah I can't say we were all worried except my dad. He seemed to know something that no one else did about you two." How his dad could of predicted this? " I guess its wrong to discount my father about those people who have no sense of direction. He seems to always know something and see something in them all." He was right about Piccolo, Vegeta, MajinBuu, and now Broly. Gohan laughed as his father knew so much that no one else did.

" Yeah your father is a very naive but also smart in some strange way." She said laughing with him. Until their laughter stopped and left leaving them both smiling underneath the moonlight. " Im happy to see you with someone else Gohan, I do owe you an apology for breaking your heart just like that." She said as Gohan shook his head.

" I can't blame you for that Videl. Besides i've gotten over it, since me and Rhian have been together I don't look back on what could of been. Instead I know that were friends and I don't want to loose that." Videl smiled at his honesty and bowed her head slightly.

" Thanks Gohan, I don't want to loose you as a friend. " She said with a smile. The two enjoying the moment until the doors were opened up. Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you every inch of my love, Gonna give you my love. Broly's voice on the microphone crashing outside as they all watched the super-sayjin singing and dancing around. Working his way to dance with some women and make them scream with just how good he was with not only his voice but his moves. His voice slowing as he spoke the next words and so did the tempo as he looked outside. _Wanna Whole Lotta Love, Wanna Whole Lotta Love, Wanna Whole Lotta Love, Wanna Whole Lotta Love, Way down inside... woman... You need... love_. Videl blushing crimson as he motioned his finger for her to come to him, a sly grin on his face as he kept singing. Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man. Keep it coolin, baby He kept singing as Videl and Gohan looked at each other before heading back inside as the song slowly died out. As Broly's voice did as well.

Videl made her way inside trying to get through the crowd of adoring women who were all looking at Broly with desire and want. She grinned to herself knowing that Broly was all hers... and finally he spotted her over their heads and he waved his arms to let them clear and let Videl reach his side. Drops of sweat starting to from on his face as he had been entertaining everyone so long. " Everyone! Thank you for being such great fans for our little band tonight and I would like to thank. Our guitarist Jimmy. Broly said introducing the radical guitarist as he nodded smiling as he strummed the strings on his guitar. Paul on the bass, and John on the drums. I have to thank you three for helping me put this rock show on." They all nodded and waved to everyone who applauded them. Broly smirked as he turned back to the crowd. " But we have one last song to perform in the honor of the band known as Led Zeppelin that unfortunately discontinued after the death of Johan Bonham..." Broly said hanging his head for the brief moment honoring the great artist. " So I will end this night with Led Zeppelin's song in their own opinion." He turned back the band on stage and nodded.

All of them playing a flowing beat, as the bass and guitarist kept it slow but alive. _Whoa, let the sun beat down upon my face And stars to fill my dream I am a traveler of both time and space To be where I have been T' sit with elders of the gentle race This world has seldom seen Th' talk of days for which they sit and wait All will be revealed_ He sang holding Videl close to his chest as he moved to the music but enjoying the music as it picked up beat with the guitarist but the bass and drums remaining the same. _Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace_ Whose sounds caress my ear But not a word I heard could I relate The story was quite clear

Vegeta and Bulma held the other as they moved to music together but out of the sight from anyone, Vegeta didn't want anyone to see him as being 'human'. Goku and Chi-Chi both standing and doing the same as they both smiled watching Broly and Videl together. Goku's holding onto Goten as Chi-Chi held Trunks after they had dragged them down from the ceiling. Gohan and Rhian both holding the other in a low light corner to be alone and away from the crowd.

Videl only smiled as she held Broly's hand as he sang to the music. _Whoa-hoh, whoa-wa-oh Oooh, oh baby, I been flyin' Lord, yeah, mama, there ain't no denyin' Oh, oooh yes, I've been flying Mama, mama, ain't no denyin', no denyin'_ She soon felt weightless as Broly picked her up in his arms then slowly kneeling down. So that he was only looking at her as he sang. His words deep and heavy, as a shine of amusement danced in his eyes. _Oh, all I see turns to brown As the sun burns the ground And my eyes fill with sand As I scan this wasted land Tryin' to find, tryin' to find where I been_ His lips kissing her own for a moment as he smiled down at her. She returned the smile as he slowly rose to his feet but not letting her go. _Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace Like thoughts inside a dream Heed the path that led me to that place Of yellow desert stream My Shangri-La beneath the summer moon _He moved back into the dancing lights, each one bouncing off the walls and his body as the band continued to play unaffected by the rest of the world._ i I will return again Sure as the dust that floats b'hind you When movin' through Kashmir Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails Across the sea of years With no provision but an open face 'Long the straits of fear Whaoh, whaoh Whaoh-oh, oh Ohhhh_ His voice crying high as he almost seemed to be pleading in the music. His hand reaching up as if to separate the building and let the shining stars cast their glow upon them all _Well, when I want, when I'm on my way, yeah When I see, when I see the way, you stay-yeah Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, yes_

He continued until he was in line with the band his grip only tightening on Videl as he looked down at her, _Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, so down Ooh, my baby, oooh, my baby, let me take you there Oh, oh, come on, come on Oh, let me take you there Let me take you there_ His voice loosing its volume as the band's tempo did as well, fading back as the curtain overhead lowered. _Whoo-ooh, yeah-yeah, whoo-ooh, yeah-yeah, let me take you_ And that signaled the end as the lights faded. The curtain reaching the floor as Broly smothered Videl's lips with his own. Their kiss so loving and need as he dropped the mic to wrap his arms around her. Feeling her soft hair and tasting her sweet lips was pushing his need for her like every time he did this. Too imagine such a creature would want him? Too be by his side for all of time in life and the life beyond that he didn't plan on revisiting anytime soon.

She gripped the sides of his face as she kissed him back with the same passion until she gripped his long blonde locks of hair that made her want him ever more if that was possible. Her tongue licking across his lips for entrance until he complied and let her roam the inside of his mouth and he the same. The battle between their tongues a sweet taste the made both of their blood's boil as they had not been able to be like this all night. Until Broly lifted his lips away and he righted her but gripping her tightly as she was a little light headed from that kiss.

The other three band members smiling at the sight as they saw Broly turn to them. " Thanks for doing this. I do owe you three more then what I paid you." He said in a offering voice, but the three of them shook their heads.

" No sorry man. We don't do this for the money, hell its not for fame or any sort of deals. We do this because we love rock, we love the music. The emotion that it creates in all of us. Tonight was just proof of how powerful this music is." Jimmy said as he took the instruments Broly had purchased for them save for the amplifiers.

" Yeah don't sweat it. Rock is all about attitude, and we don't care about the money. We live and die with Rock and Roll, the day that happens we will die and become apart of the normal people. Accepting only what they see, liking what everyone likes. Rock is freedom from normalcy, the flow is all that we need to keep us going." Paul said as he rested against the wall.

" The only thing we'll need is that voice of yours should we need to comemorate another show to Led Zeppelin. We would be more then honored to have you be our lead vocalist just like the great Robert Plant." John said as Broly nodded his head.

" It would be my own honor to join you three again to tribute their great works. I have no problem with that at all." He said with a smile as the three rockers waved good-bye and headed off the stage and off into the world to live and die by Rock and Roll.

But Broly looked to his mate in his arms. " Videl... I believe its time we left." He said his voice husky and deep as she flushed knowing just what the deep sexiness of his voice that vibrated up her spine meant. He pressed his hips against her back and she didn't need much more to guess.

" I think so... everyone else will understand." She said with a grin to him as he chuckled. His arms picking her up as he carried her out the back door and to the entrance to where they had their car brought around. But as they waited Videl looked at Broly with a soft and loving gaze. " Broly I love you. I love you so much, I never once in a thousand years imagined that you would do this for me. But thank-you so much. I'll treasure this night so much forever." She saw Broly smile at her softly.

" Videl you don't need to tell me that, I already know. But though it doesn't need to be said again. I love you Videl..."

FIN

**A/N: THIS IS NOT TO BE FLAMED FOR THE COUPLES! I didn't make you read the whole thing did I and if you want to complain how I wasted your time I didn't you choose to read it. And If You don't like it don't tell me about it, and the band seriously it's just music and my preferance I don't need suggestions because its already done.**


End file.
